Of Death Eaters and Pleasure
by Cap'n Jade Sparrow
Summary: What happens when Hermione recieves a detention from none other than the Bat of the Dungeons? MA RATED.


A knock on the door, and he looked up through his raven locks from marking fourth-year essays with his infamous red ink.

"Enter."

The handle of the door moved and swung forwards. Stepping into the light of the many candles that lit his large classroom came a sixth year, her bushy head lowered as she stared at her feet. Silently, she walked up to his desk, stopping only to place her bag - still packed full of her school books - by the desk she sat at during lessons.

His dark eyes watched her every move until she stood before him, wringing her hands and bitting nervously on her lower lip.

"You will sort by potion ingredients into alphabetical order, replacing labels neatly where they are needed. You have three hours to complete the task." he told her in a slightly hissing tone, and resumed his critical marking.

Not even five minutes had passed before a voice called him from the other side of the room to ask him a question. Growling, he ran his fingers through his greasy hair and looked up, jaw clenched and a muscle jumping.

"Yes?"

"Sir, why does Dumbledore trust you?"

"Because he does. I see no reason why it should bother you to know."

"Harry thinks Malfoy-"

"What Potter thinks is of no concern of mine."

She ignored him and continued her sentence.

"He thinks that you and Malfoy are Death Eaters."

His eyebrows rose in a mocking manner and he stood, stalking over to her silently. His large, tall frame cast her smaller one in a deep shadow.

"You can tell Mr. Potter that such obsenities are untrue and unfound. I would appreciate it if rumours are not spread about my loyalties."

She looked up at him, her nerves even more apparent as she dealt with the snarky man.

"I don't agree with him, sir. I think you're a brilliant teacher and are preparing us very well for what lies out there, beyond the boundaries." she whispered, and added in a lower tone: "you're attractive, too."

Attractive, eh?

"I could say the same about you."

And Snape pushed her against the wall, holding her arms by her wrists above her head as he held his torso against her's, his mouth attacking her lips ruthlessly. A low moan bubbled it's way out from her mouth and vibrated through both of their bodies. His velvety tongue swiped across her lower lip, seeking entrance. Her lips parted and their tongues began a sensual salsa.

Suddenly, he lifted her up and her legs wrapped around his waist. She could feel his hardening erection next to her own arrousal and she bit down on his bottom lip in need. His large hands loosened their grip on her wrists and, as she gripped his broad shoulders under his teach robes, he removed her Gryffindor tie and ripped open her blouse, quickly followed by the unclipping of her bra, which just happened to be a beautiful silky green. His hot mouth closed around a rosy nipple and raised it to a peak while his hands kneeded both breasts. Eyes rolling back with pleasurem her head slumped against the brick wall of his classroom.

One hand trailed across the taught skin of her navel with a ghostly touch and long fingers hooked the waistband of her skirt. Wandlessly, he cast a _Diffindo_ Charm and it fell to the ground to pool underneath them. Soon, it was joined by her panties.

"That's hardly fair!" she complained loudly, and he chuckled and wandlessly removed his own articles of clothing before locking and warding the door, followed by a _Silenco_.

"Stop complaining," he answered, and strummed his index finger against her hidden gem, parting her folds and slipping a finger inside her soaking opening. Immediately, she clenched her muscles around him and groaned.

"More, please!"

"Please, what?" he growled teasingly, and halted all movement, his large erection throbbing painfully at the sight of such a beautiful witch begging.

"Please, professor," she begged, wriggling in wanton need, "Please, fuck me! Professor, please!"

"I love it when you call me that," he purred into her ear in a low voice, and slammed himself into her welcoming wetness to the hilt.

He didn't pause to let her get used to his length and girth, but was pleasantly supprised to find that she wasn't a virgin. No doubt Weasley's already had his boyish ways with her. Wait until I make her scream and writh. Withdrawing almost so he left her completely, he pounded back in with such a force that she screamed in pleasure and her back scraped the wall.

"So wet... So warm... So tight..." he groaned against the porclean flesh of her shoulder as he powered roughly into her again and again, brushing against that sweet spot that sent her mewling against his chest with every stroke.

Then, he stopped and wrapped his arms loosely around her and carried her over to his desk, sweeping everything out of the way and placing her on her feet and laying down on the smooth wood. He beckoned her over and pointed to his erection, standing proud with a weeping tip.

Slowly, she climbed up onto the desk and crouched over him, letting the head of his member brush against her folds before he sunk down, pausing to get used to the new angle before rising up and dropping down rapidly and repeatedly. As she got used to his size and the angle, her pace increased until she never seemed to stop and her breasts bounced with every little movement. Unable to bear the temptation of the flesh, he rose up and grasped them, suckling like a newborn baby on the mounds. Without warning, he removed his mouth and rolled them over, so her back was against the smooth wood and he was above her.

Resting on his forearms that were placed on either side of her head, he caught her lips with his and thrust hard into her with no mercy, swallowing her moans of delight. Her nails scraped down the pale skin of his back, leaving red welts in their wake.

Feeling her starting to contract around him, and his own releasing building, he released her lips and thrust even harder and faster, determained to get as much out of the situation as possible.

"Say it," he order in a powerful growl, "Say my name."

His fingers reached down between their sweat-slickened bodies and flicked at her clit repeatedly until she came.

"Severus!"

Her contracting muscles pulled him over the edge and she milked him for all he was worth. Panting heavily from his powerful orgasm, he removed his now softening member from her and climbed down from the desk to sit in his chair, eyes closed. He could hear her moving and fixing her clothes before slipping them on and grabbing her bag and heading towards the door.

Looking up, he fixed his eyes on her and called out.

"Wait there, Miss Granger," she turned around, caramel orbs wide and meeting his onyx ones. "Thank you."


End file.
